<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossed Wires by Politzania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764034">Crossed Wires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Tony Stark, pining!tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s afraid a few careless words spoken on the phone have cost him his friendship with Rhodey.</p><p>Tony Stark Flash Bingo: Roommates/Neighbors</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Flash Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossed Wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/gifts">dixiehellcat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Crossed Wires<br/>Collaborator: PoliZ<br/>Card Number: 019<br/>Square: 5 - Roommates/Neighbors<br/>Ship: IronHusbands (Tony/Rhodey)<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings/Tags: pining!Tony,  college AU<br/>Summary: Tony’s afraid a few careless words spoken on the phone have cost him his friendship with Rhodey.<br/>For @tonystarkbingo **   and @deehellcat<br/>Link:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764034</p><p> </p><p>Deehellcat-  Tumblr 7/14/20 - hey Poli! I saw your prompt list and I don't even ship Ironhusbands that hard but #14 sounds so like something Tony might say to Rhodey. “Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re not done with this conversation!”  Pepper called out. </p><p>“Can’t hear you!” Tony yelled back as he fled down the stairs.   He’d unburdened himself to her in a weak moment, hoping she’d talk some sense into him.  But instead Pepper was not only sympathetic to his plight, but downright encouraging - the last thing he needed right now.  </p><p>Tony stomped across the quad,  the clouds overhead and the wind whipping through the trees a mirror of his own unsettled mood.  As he walked down the hall, he could hear his phone ringing through the door; of course Pepper knew exactly how long it took him to get from her dorm to his. </p><p>Picking up the handset, Tony said,  “I told you, Pep - I’m not about to lose the only other friend I have just because I have a stupid, hopeless crush on him.  I mean, he’s going into the military - they probably do a blood test to make sure all the guys are straight!” </p><p>“Just an STD screen, thank goodness,” a familiar voice that definitely was not Pepper replied.  </p><p>“Rhodey?” Tony squeaked, his heart dropping down to his feet.   “Aren’t you supposed to be out in the middle of nowhere playing war games with your ROTC buddies?” </p><p>“Yeah -- they sprung a nighttime exercise on us; I wanted to call to let you know I wouldn’t be back tonight.  What were you saying about having a crush on some guy?” </p><p>“Uh — can’t talk right now. Fire alarm’s going off. Bye!”   Tony hung up and then sat down heavily on the edge of his bed and glared at the  cobbled-together circuit boards wired to the base of the phone.  </p><p>“You were supposed to warn me who was calling.”   But Tony couldn’t fault the machine; it displayed a phone number — albeit one he didn’t recognize -- on its LCD screen.  His invention had worked perfectly; it was his own impetuosity at fault. </p><p>He jumped when the phone rang again;  it was the same number.  Tony let it ring almost a dozen times before finally picking up again.    In a deep, gruff voice he said,  “Sorry - we’re dealing with an emergency here. Whoever you’re trying to call has already been evacuated.” </p><p>“Nice try, Tones,”  Rhodey answered dryly.   “So, about that crush—” </p><p>“Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to, okay?” Tony interrupted.</p><p>“Wait — you meant — that was me you were talking about?”  Rhodey sounded more confused than angry, but before Tony could think about what that might mean, there was a commotion on the other end of the phone line.   “Sorry, I gotta go.  We’ll talk more when I get back.”     </p><p>“Um, okay. Bye.”   Tony felt sick as he hung the handset back up.  He’d just destroyed perhaps the best friendship he would ever have with a few careless words.  In an attempt to distract himself, Tony headed out to the computer lab to work on the learning algorithms for his latest project, a semi-autonomous digital mechanical entity.  Before he knew it, it was nearly two am and they were closing down the lab for the night.  He dragged himself back to his room, stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers and fell into bed. </p><p>Tony awoke to the smell of coffee.  Good stuff, too, not the cafeteria sludge that was almost — but not entirely — unlike coffee.  No, this was the ambrosial brew from the little cafe down the street from their dorm. That could only mean... . </p><p>“Rhodey?”   Tony squinted blearily at the figure who held out a cup to him.  He took it and carefully sipped at the scalding liquid — it tasted heavenly.  “What’re you doing back already? What time is it?” </p><p>“Half past eleven.” Rhodey squatted to get down to Tony’s eye level.  “And we have a conversation to finish, roomie.”   </p><p>Tony groaned, set the coffee back down and burrowed back under the covers.  “Don’t wanna.” </p><p>“Why not?”  </p><p>“Because you weren’t supposed to know any of that.” </p><p>“Any of what?”  Rhodey was nothing if not persistent; while Tony normally admired that aspect of his friend’s personality, he kind of hated it at the moment. </p><p>“That I’m bisexual, for one thing.” Tony muttered into his pillow.  </p><p>“So?” Rhodey tugged at the covers.   “C’mon, Tones.  Look at me.”  </p><p>He peeked out to see that Rhodey was still dressed in his dirt-smudged uniform, He looked tired, but neither upset nor disgusted.   “That’s better,” he said warmly.   “Now, listen.  You took me by surprise last night, I’ll admit.  That and I wasn’t in a place where I could talk freely.” </p><p>Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around himself. “So go ahead,” he said dully, staring down at the blankets across his lap.  He didn’t think Rhodey would be mean or hurtful  — that wasn’t the kind of guy he was. But their relationship would never be the same. </p><p>Rhodey pulled a chair over to sit next to Tony’s bed.  “To start with, you never did answer my question about whether I’m the guy you have a crush on.”</p><p>“Of course you are!” Tony shot back.  “I mean, you’re smoking hot,  smart as hell, funny and kind.   Playtpus, you not only put up with my tech babbling, but know exactly what I’m talking about. You’ve pulled my ass out of so many questionable situations I’ve lost count,  and you remember  just how I like my coffee.  How could I not have a crush on you?” </p><p>“Huh.”  A softly amused smile crossed Rhodey’s face.  “Well, I guess that means you won’t mind if I do this.”  He reached out to cup Tony’s face with both hands and drew him into a kiss. </p><p>Rhodey smelled like sweat and mud, but Tony couldn’t have cared less; he’d spend the rest of his life in a swamp in exchange for this moment.  After breaking off the kiss, Rhodey leaned his forehead against Tony’s.  “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” </p><p>“Obviously not, Rhodey-bear.” Tony was giddy with relief;  he never would have guessed that his dream would actually come true.   “And here I thought I knew all your tells.” </p><p>“Guess not.” The fond look on Rhodey’s face made Tony’s heart soar.  “So, what now?”   </p><p>He grinned and pulled Rhodey down on the bed with him.  “How about we start making up for lost time?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>